narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Asuma Sarutobi
was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan as well as former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He was also the leader of Team 10. Background Asuma was born the son of Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi, and in later years, would become the uncle of Konohamaru. Around the time of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, he along with the other young ninjas was also barred by Kurenai Yūhi's father from participating in the defence of the village.Naruto chapter 503, page 9 At some point in time, he had a disagreement with his father, and left Konoha to pursue his personal interests. During his absence, he became one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a group that protected the Land of Fire's daimyō, indicated by the sash on his waist. During this time he developed a strong friendship with the monk Chiriku, who would go on to become the head monk of the Fire Temple. Prior to returning to Konoha to resume active military duty, he accumulated a bounty of 35 million ryō on the black market, something he seemed to be particularly proud of. Personality Asuma was typically a laid-back individual, and did not get himself involved in things unless necessary, as seen when he decided not to help save Hinata Hyūga during the Chūnin Exams. He was often seen smoking and smoked about two packs of cigarettes a day. Despite this, he would break the habit when something was bothering him, such as when the Third Hokage died.Naruto chapter 321, page 16 He would also stop smoking if "something is going on", as seen prior to his last encounter with Akatsuki. Asuma had a very close relationship with his team, even though he believed it to consist of a "glutton" (Chōji), a "loud mouth" (Ino), and a "slacker" (Shikamaru). He often took them to Yakiniku Q for lunch and dinner. Often times Chōji would eat too much and Asuma had to pay more or apologise to the owner. To help them overcome their underachieving natures, he attempted to use bribery and outright trickery to manipulate them into doing what he wanted. This was seen most with Chōji, who Asuma was frequently able to entice into action with the promise of food. Of his students, Asuma spent the most time with and was closest to, Shikamaru. Asuma and Shikamaru often played shōgi or Go in their free time, though Asuma was never able to beat Shikamaru. It was Asuma who first discovered that the lazy Shikamaru was actually a genius, with an I.Q. over 200. Throughout the series it had been heavily hinted that Asuma was romantically involved with fellow jōnin Kurenai Yūhi. The two appeared together in most of their scenes, and the other characters made it a point to note this fact on several occasions. When Kakashi Hatake found the two together at a dumpling shop, Kakashi asked if they were on a date, to which Asuma responded by quickly changing the subject.Naruto chapter 140, page 15 In a flashback, Asuma was shown buying flowers for a person he refused to name, though Ino asked that he say hello to Kurenai for her anyway, to which Asuma nervously asked how she knew about it.Naruto chapter 328, page 11 During Asuma's battle with Hidan and Kakuzu, Kurenai was often shown wondering about his progress, appearing anxious. When she heard of his death, she fell to her knees grief stricken. She later laid flowers on his grave during his funeral. The truth of their relationship was then made clear when Kurenai revealed that she was pregnant with Asuma's child. Appearance Asuma had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. In the anime, it was shown that while he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja he wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, that sash denoting he was a guardian and a jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him at that point. Abilities Asuma was a highly talented jōnin-level shinobi, having once been part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, and even had a respectable bounty of 35,000,000 ryō. During the Invasion of Konoha he was able to kill nine Otogakure ninja, who were stated to be of chūnin-level or above with apparently no effort. In the anime, Asuma was taught how to use the ultimate technique of the Fire Temple, Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder. The technique is activated when the user takes a specific stance with their left hand making a half-ram and then extending their right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. Once the stance is taken the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon is summoned to defend the user, or attack their enemies. This technique can only be performed with a special chakra. However, his skill with this technique is much lower than Chiriku's, thus creating a much smaller spirit. Taijutsu Asuma's battle style revolved mainly around taijutsu, combined with his special trench knives. These knives are made of a special metal that is capable of easily being infused with chakra. With his Flying Swallow, he could extend the blades with his chakra to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range. Nature Transformation Asuma had a natural affinity for Wind Release, and would use it in combination with his trench knives to increase their lethality. When lecturing Naruto Uzumaki about wind-natured chakra, Asuma explained that, enhanced with it by someone with an affinity for Wind Release, the trench knives possessed enough striking power to pierce through rock.Naruto chapter 317, page 17 Asuma was also well-versed in ranged wind techniques, such as the Wind Release: Dust Storm Technique, which was powerful enough to destroy Kakuzu's Lightning Mask in one shot. In the anime, it was shown that he could use his wind chakra to levitate his trench knives and control them remotely. In addition to wind release techniques, Asuma was also able to use fire release techniques, as he demonstrated when he used Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it was ash and not flame, the attack remained in the air around the target, and therefore remained potent for a longer period of time. The ash was, in fact, gunpowder, which could be ignited for a devastating explosion for intense damage. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc When Chōji, fearing the competition, contemplated forfeiting his match during the preliminaries of the Chūnin Exam, Asuma convinced him not to by offering to take him out for "all you can eat" barbecue (yakiniku or Korean kalbi). Asuma also claimed that he'd stop the match if it got out of hand, as the other jōnin did during Hinata Hyūga's match. Both Ino and Shikamaru noted to themselves that Asuma didn't actually help in that instance. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the invasion of Konoha, Shikamaru was left by himself to defend against a group of invading Oto-nin. Later, just as Shikamaru had run out of options, and the ten Oto-nin were about to finish him off, Asuma appeared and single-handedly defeated the group saving his student. After the invasion, he attended his father's funeral. Search for Tsunade Arc During his brief battle with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, Asuma managed to catch Kisame off-guard with his trench knives, leaving a cut on Kisame's cheek below the eye. Witnessing the blade made of wind chakra, Kisame switches to nijutsu using Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique with Asuma seemingly still battle stationed with the blades. Kakashi Hatake arrived in time to copy the technique, and used it to block the attack for Asuma's own surprise. Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi then faced off with the two Akatsuki members, only for Kakashi to fall victim to Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Might Guy arrived just in time to stall the Akatsuki duo and buy time for the rest of his comrades who were about to get targeted by Kisame, leading to him coaching Asuma and Kurenai on the essentials on how to fight against a Sharingan-using shinobi when the pair fled to pursue Naruto Uzumaki, their true target. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Prior to Chōji's setting out with the squad assembled by Shikamaru to track down the renegade Sasuke Uchiha and the Sound Four, Asuma berated him for eating so much and not training enough. After Chōji's recovery from his battle against Sound ninja Jirōbō, he quickly regained his lost weight, but also approached Asuma for more intense training, which Asuma agreed to, with some admiration. Mizuki Strikes Back Arc In the anime, Asuma and Kurenai were dispatched by Tsunade to bring the criminal Chūnin, Mizuki in for questioning, regarding his suspected involvement with Orochimaru. The pair arrived at the Leaf Village Maximum Security Prison, only to be greeted by a swarm of released inmates, including the Legendary Stupid Brothers Fūjin and Raijin. Outnumbered, the two were beaten unconscious and later found by Naruto who rushed them to the hospital for medical treatment. Part II Asuma made his Part II debut standing at the Third Hokage's grave, where he commented on how he was finally beginning to understand what the Third had taught him. Asuma confessed that he'd always been detached from Konoha, but after seeing how his father sacrificed himself for the village, he was now proud to be a member of the Sarutobi clan. Later, when Naruto began training to master wind chakra, he came to Asuma, who was also a wind-type user, for help. Asuma agreed to give him pointers, if he agreed to pay for his team's next meal (which, Naruto forgot, included Chōji). Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc After hearing about the attacks on villages that border the Land of Fire, Asuma was teamed up with his students to investigate. To his dismay, each of the said villages were completely wiped out. Upon returning to Konoha to report, he discovered that Sora, the son of his former Twelve Guardian Ninja team-mate, Kazuma, was temporarily made part of Team Yamato while Sai was recovering. Initially, Sora was rather indifferent with Asuma, despite the fact that he was once an ally of his father, but after Asuma agreed to teach him, along with Naruto, how to effectively use wind element chakra, Sora began to warm up to him. Quickly, Asuma realised that Sora had unusually strong chakra, not unlike Naruto. As a further act of kindness, Asuma had Sora's broken tri-bladed death claw reformed with the same special material that was used to make his trench knives. Sora, unfortunately, later learned the truth about Asuma's relation to his father, learning that it was Asuma who killed him. In a fit of rage, Sora attacked Asuma, using all he learned from Asuma against him. Asuma managed to incapacitate Sora, but Sora was still too filled with rage to listen to Asuma, causing him to run from the village. Later during an attack on Konoha, Asuma discovered the true plan was to resurrect the four lightning chakra users of the Ninja Guardians, so they could use the Limelight technique to destroy Konoha. After being initially defeated by his former friend, Kitane, he managed to "kill" him and stop the completion of Limelight. He then discovered that the mastermind behind the invasion was none other than Kazuma himself. After a heated battle, Asuma managed to defeat Kazuma. As Kazuma died talking about the future of the Fire Country, Asuma calmly said that its future would be fine, because he would see to it that its true "king" remained safe. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Asuma was teamed up with Shikamaru, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki as members of the Nijū Shōtai. His team, along with the entire group, was ordered to search for and, if possible, capture a pair of Akatsuki members who had entered the Land of Fire. Asuma and his team eventually tracked down the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, at a Bounty Station, where they quickly discovered that Hidan was immortal after their first attack. The situation worsened, when Hidan's counter-attack resulted in him becoming 'linked' to Asuma through a ritual. Hidan assumed a Grim Reaper-like form, causing any bodily damage to Hidan to be shared with Asuma, while at the same time not hindering Hidan at all. Some quick thinking by Shikamaru managed to break Hidan's ritual, allowing Asuma to decapitate him with his chakra-extended trench knives. Surprisingly, Hidan's severed head started to talk, uttering expletives at Asuma and Kakuzu (for not helping him). Kakuzu finally stepped in as he admonished his partner for letting his guard down, and sewed Hidan's head back onto his body. With his body restored, Hidan resumed the ritual, and impaled himself in the heart. Though the blow did not instantly kill Asuma, it was still quite fatal. The rest of Team 10 arrived as back-up, which, combined with a telepathic call from Pain, forced the Akatsuki duo to leave. Before dying, Asuma left some parting words with his students, and smoked one last cigarette.Naruto chapter 328, page 14 Later, while Shikamaru was exacting revenge upon Hidan for killing Asuma, Asuma appeared before Shikamaru, and congratulated him for finally defeating the immortal. After entrusting his Will of Fire to Shikamaru, Asuma disappeared in a puff of cigarette smoke just before his student finished off Hidan with a huge explosion.Naruto chapter 338, pages 14-17 Also, in his memory from the flashback, Shikamaru was finally able to understand who the King of Shōgi was in the real world. It is the next generation of shinobi, like Asuma's and Kurenai's unborn child, and how they would learn to care and live peacefully by the great shinobi in the present day. That was why Asuma entrusted his baby to Shikamaru, as apprentice and future sensei. Konoha History Arc Asuma and the rest of Team 10 appeared on a joint mission with Team Kakashi. The objective of the mission was to save a headman's granddaughter from a gang boss named Baji. After Shikamaru analysed the situation, he suggested that he and Kakashi take an alternate route to Baji's fortress. Finally, after navigating through all the traps in the cave, he and Kakashi find out that the mission was already completed without their help, much to their surprise. Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Asuma is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside Hizashi Hyūga and Dan Katō. Informed by Dan of their current situation, he states that he had an ominous feeling. Relocating to the Land of Lightning's coast, Asuma emerges from the sea amongst the White Zetsu Army with the others, before engaging the opposing First Division. Confronting Chōza Akimichi with Dan initially, he soon separates from them and begins fighting other shinobi, engulfing several in flame. Asuma later reunites with his former students, praising them on their splendid growth, before engaging them in combat. Moving involuntarily, Asuma attempts to provide what assistance he can, advising them on the best methods to confront him. Although hesitant, Shikamaru and Ino are able to fight regardless of their reluctance, but Chōji cannot bring himself to strike his beloved teacher. This creates an opportunity for Asuma to use his Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, however, Ino manages to push Chōji out of its path, causing the attack to hit and destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask instead. Asuma tries in vain to provoke Chōji, even going so far as to call him fat, yet ultimately forcing his comrades to come to his aid once again. Ino takes control of Chōji's body in order to fight Asuma in his place, but when she attempts to press the importance of their actions, Asuma exploits her distraction by attacking with his Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique. Chōza dives in front of the attack, protecting them from harm and finally providing Chōji with the necessary motivation. Observing Chōji's new found confidence and metamorphosis, Asuma happily encourages them to defeat him. Overcome by Ino and Shikamaru's combined efforts, Asuma is unable to avoid Chōji's latter strike and is flung into a nearby cliff, where he is ironically immobilised thanks to his previous weapons. Complimenting his students' on their perfect formation and thanking them, Asuma is completely bound and sealed by the Sealing Team. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Asuma appeared as a phantom serving as Shikamaru's conscience while leading a platoon consisting of the Konoha 11, tasked to pursue Naruto and Sakura (who were then chasing a brainwashed Kakashi). After Shikamaru confronted Naruto about the ramifications of his seeming recklessness, Asuma's ghost told him to stay put as Naruto was simply following his Will of Fire, following Naruto and convincing Shikamaru to help him. Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower A young Asuma, along with Shizune, Might Guy, and Kakashi Hatake, is seen waiting in a long line at the grand opening of Ramen Ichiraku. Video Games Trivia * Asuma had the same haircut as his father, Hiruzen. They also both had a beard and smoked. * According to the databook: ** Asuma's hobby was to play shōgi. ** Asuma wished to fight Shikamaru (in shōgi). ** Asuma's favourite foods were sausage and soba with tororo. His least favourite food was asparagus. ** Asuma had completed 719 official missions in total: 111 D-rank, 193 C-rank, 217 B-rank, 178 A-rank, 20 S-rank. ** Asuma's favourite phrase was . Quotes * (To Ino, before he died) "Ino, you are strong willed, and dependable. Chōji and Shikamaru, they are total goof-offs. Keep them in line. And, don't let Sakura beat you. In ninjutsu, or romance." * (To Chōji, before he died) "Chōji, you're a kind man who cares for his comrades. That's why… you'll become a shinobi more powerful than everyone else. Be more confident in yourself. And… maybe diet a little." * (To Shikamaru, before he died) "And Shikamaru. You're so smart… and have great sense as a shinobi. You could definitely become Hokage. But… you're too lazy… You'd probably hate it. I never even beat you once at shōgi… Ah, yes… Remember our talk about the King?…" * (To Shikamaru, before he died) "The "kings" are the unborn children who will grow up to take care of the leaf. One is still in Kurenai's womb…hers and my child. Take care of my "king"!"Naruto chapter 533, page 12 * (Last words) "I want one last smoke." * (To Team 10 about his last words before being sealed)"Then let me add to them with something I couldn't say back then… I've got nothing more to say to you three. Your Ino-Shika-Chō formation was perfect!"Naruto chapter 534, pages 8-9 References